


Plastic Faces

by foxsea007



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Death, Child Murder, Explicit Language, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: "Everyone thinks that we're perfect. Please don't let them look through the curtain." In 1987, the Freddy Fazebear Pizzeria had opened a new, and flashy pizzeria for children to enjoy. The mechanical engineer hired by the franchise, Arielle, helps her friend Jeremy Fitzgerald obtain a security position on the night shift, despite knowing the restaurants' dark secrets. Trying to survive his first week on the job, they prepare for a major party at the end of the week.





	Plastic Faces

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Five Nights At Freddy’s fanfiction. Odd, yes. But. I have a brilliant idea brewing in my head for the first time in forever while I was exploring the fan theories and possible mythos behind this wonderfully made video game series. If I can ever find the fanart that inspired this entire story… I will post it. :) Enjoy!

“Good work once again, Arielle! Freddy looks as good as new!”

Arielle looked up from the fox-like animatronic. “Thank you,” she replied, flashing a crimson smile at the security manager of the pizzeria. “Just a couple dents… you guys need to keep those kids from climbing on the stage. Someone’s bound to get hurt.”

The manager merely shrugged. “Kids love the bear. What can you do?”

Arielle pushed a stray bit of her dark hair behind her ear. “Keep them off the stage. Before there’s REAL damage done,” she replied, her sea foam eyes narrowing a bit. She looked back down at the fox animatronic, quickly screwing another bolt into its neck.

“I don’t know why you always fool around with those models from the previous location. I don’t know if you can even repair them and that’s something,” the manager said, glancing over the fox model.

“He was always my favorite when I was a child. I’m going to get these older models working again… I can promise you that,” Arielle said, spraying a bit of oil into a joint on the fox’s arm. “It’s just going to take time and a lot of cleaning. They were left to rot. And then the engineers before me using the older ones for parts…”

Arielle paused, sighing as she looking at the models scattered across the floor. A purple bunny dubbed Bonnie, a yellow chicken dubbed Chica, the original Freddy Bear, and her personal favorite - Foxy the pirate… Each one had a special place in her heart from her childhood experiences at the old location. Now, the originals that she had grown to love, were just a hollow shell of their former glory. Armless, faceless, and broken. Arielle knew she had to fix them. Restore them to the glory she knew they could accomplish.

Arielle tightened another bolt in the decayed Foxy. “They hold a special place in my heart. I spent a lot of time at that diner. I just can’t let them be used for scrap metal…” she mused, looking at the manager again.

“Think you can fit them with all the technology the new ones have? Like facial recognition?”

Arielle smirked. “I think I can do even better.”

The manager was about to reply when the bell to the front door of the pizzeria jingled.

“Ah,” the manager murmured. “Gotta cut this short, Arielle. The new night security guard is here for his tour.”

Arielle nodded as he trotted off to greet the new employee. Her eyes went right back to the fox animatronic, spraying a bit more oil lubrication into Foxy’s neck. One day, she mused. One day. She screwed the fox’s hook back onto his arm and then gently stroked his furry head. “You were always my favorite, Foxy. Always,” she whispered, smiling. “My little brother cannot wait to see you guys in action.”

“Arielle! This is Jeremy. He’s taking over the night shift for us!”

Dropping the screwdriver in her hand, Arielle squeaked, jumping a bit in surprise. She glared at the manager for surprising her. “Not funny!” she protested, hands going straight to her hips. She glanced over at this newcomer. “Jeremy is it?” she asked, smiling as she stretched out her hand to greet him.

Jeremy took a hold of her hand, shaking it gently. “Nice to meet you, Arielle.”

“Likewise,” she replied. “I like him so far. Much better than the guy you put on days. He’s…bizarre.”

“You’re overreacting. He is not!” the manager interjected. “He’s just a little exhausted from coming to days. You know…. days and nights are all mixed up. Sleep deprivation!”

Arielle rolled her eyes and went to work on Bonnie’s faceless model. “We’ll see about that!”

“C'mon Jeremy, let me show you the office you’ll be working-”

The two men trailed off together.

“Finally. I can work in peace, eh Bonnie?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Well. Well. Well. Mr. New Security Guard.” Arielle teased, walking into the security office. It was near closing, almost time for her to go home after working all day on the older models. “Here… catch!” she said, tossing an empty Freddy head toward the new security guard.

Jeremy blinked. “Why-?”

“Just trust me. You’ll need all the help you can get.”

Shrugging, Jeremy placed the empty head on his desk for easy access. He looked up at Arielle and grinned. “Thanks, by the way.”

She grinned back at him. “Don’t worry about it. I’m happy to help out a friend. Glad you got the job, Jeremy,” she replied, leaning against his desk. “Just don’t let the higher-ups know that we know each other. They have some stupid rule about things like that.” Arielle rolled her eyes. “It’s complete bullshit.”

“No problem. I understand.” Jeremy said, leaning back in his chair. “What time do you come in tomorrow?”

“Probably around four in the afternoon. Maybe three. Depends how much damage gets done to the stars of the show.”

“This weekend… wanna get some drinks together?”

Arielle sighed. “Jeremy… That hasn’t worked the other four million times you tried… Stop.”

Chuckling lightly, Jeremy looked away. “I’ve known you for years. Since high school. And you mean to tell me you’ve never considered it once?”

“No.”

“Ouch.”

Arielle sat up on the security desk. “Jeremy… I’m sure they left you some instructions. But I just want to tell you. Always wind up the music box. Always,” she whispered.

Jeremy blinked. “Why’s that?”

“I… I don’t like the newer models. Especially the puppet. Just trust me. Wind up that music box.”

Jeremy shrugged. “Alright, alright. I’ll keep up with that music box.”

“Call me if you have any problems… I can get close to them without problems.”

Jeremy chuckled. “Maybe they know you’re the one that keeps them operational?”

Arielle bit her lower lip. She knew he was cracking a small joke. She sighed, he had really no idea what he was getting himself into with this job. But, he had begged her to help him get a job to help him back on his feet. As much as she protested at first… he had convinced her to help him secure this job over the other hopefuls.

And what he had said, could possibly be VERY true. They trusted her. Maybe they did realize, she kept them alive.

“Maybe,” she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She glanced at the clock. Almost closing time. She hopped off of Jeremy’s desk and hugged him lightly. “Promise me. Be careful. And do not fall asleep.”

Jeremy grinned, hugging her back tightly. “It’s just a night shift job. I’ll be fine. Not like I could die or anything.”

Arielle swallowed hard. “Right…right.”

“Arielle, are you okay?” Jeremy asked, his emerald eyes focused on her saddened expression.

Pulling away from the hug, Arielle plastered a smile on her face for her friend. “Fine! I’m totally fine!” she replied, brightly.

Jeremy pulled her into another hug. “I promise.”

Her muscles relaxed and she melted into the hug, praying this wasn’t going to be the last time she saw one of her best friends.

“I’ll walk you to your car,” Jeremy said, pulling away from the hug.

“Oh no, you don’t have to.”

“Eh. I got to head to the front door anyway to turn on the alarm system anyway. C'mon.”

Jeremy escorted her out of the building and toward her car. “See you tomorrow,” she whispered, getting into her car.

“Yes. See you tomorrow.” Jeremy said, grinning as he shut the door to her car.

Arielle watched him carefully as he walked back into the pizzeria.

“Be nice to him guys… It’s his first night.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Arielle!”

A small, red-headed boy jumped into Arielle’s arms as she walked through the door of her apartment. She giggled, hugging him tightly. “Hello to you too, Hunter!” she said, ruffling the little boy’s hair.

He flashed her a grin. “I’m happy you’re home!”

“I’m happy to be home!”

Hunter giggled and hugged her again. “I’m glad you’re home sis…”

All she could do was smile at her little brother. Her very little brother. Barely even six…wait a minute.

“Care to tell me why you’re still awake!” she yelled, hands going to her hips.

Hunter frowned. “I got scared… and Chad just told me to stay awake until you got home.”

Arielle sighed, exasperated. “Idiot.” she hissed, storming off to find her so-called “boyfriend”. “CHAD!” she yelled.

“Oh my god,” moaned a male voice from the bedroom. “What is the problem?”

“Hunter is awake. IT’S PAST MIDNIGHT!”

Chad yawned and rolled over on the bed so his back was to her.

“Are you ignoring me now?”

No response.

“OUT!” she screamed, shoving him off the bed. “OUT!”

Chad glared at her as he scrambled back to his feet. “Fine… I can see you’re in one of your moods. Talk to you later.” he grumbled, gathering his things and exiting the apartment.

“UGH!”

“…Arielle?”

Arielle stopped and looked at the door, seeing her little brother standing there. “What is it Hunter?” she asked, her expression softening.

“Are you mad at me?”

Hugging the child, Arielle smiled. “I could never be mad at you Hunter. You know that. Now go brush your teeth and get your pajamas back on… It’s time for bed,” she instructed, ruffling his fiery hair.

Hunter pouted. “But… it’s scary in my bedroom.”

She kissed his forehead. “Fine. You can sleep with me tonight.”

“YAY!”

Hunter scampered off to get ready for bed.

Laughing, Arielle walked into her bathroom and changed into her own pajamas. She washed her face and sighed. “I’m so tired,” she sighed, stretching.

“I’m ready for bed!” Hunter said, diving into his older sister’s bed.

Arielle shook her head, giggling as she hugged her little brother. “Get to sleep nugget,” she murmured, tucking him into bed.

“How’s Jer-Jer?”

“Hm?”

“Jer-Jer! I miss him!”

Arielle smiled and kissed her brother’s forehead as she got into the bed with him. “He started his job today.”

“Can he come play with me again sometime??”

“When I see him tomorrow… I’ll ask.”

“YAY!”

“Are you ready to go to Freddy’s on Friday?”

“YES!” Hunter exclaimed, happily.

Arielle smiled gently. “I’m trying to get Foxy the Pirate up and running in time.”

“He’s my favorite!”

Arielle patted him gently on the head. “I know he is. I know…”

Hunter grinned and snuggled down into the bed. He yawned lightly.

“Go to sleep Hunter. Goodnight.”

“Night sis… I love you.”

“I love you too, nugget.”

 

* * *

 

 

She couldn’t sleep.

Arielle sat up in her bed. She glanced at the tiny figure sleeping soundly next to her. Her baby brother could literally sleep thru anything, even her constant tossing and turning. She sighed, glancing at her bedside clock. 3 AM. Three more hours. “I hope you’re okay, Jeremy… If something happened to you… it’s all my fault,” she whispered to herself. Frowning, Arielle slowly moved out of the bed. “I’m not going to get any sleep until I know he’s safe. Great.”

Walking over to the desk in the room, she flipped on the tiny lamp and sat down in the wooden chair. She opened the drawer and searched through the contents. “There it is,” she murmured, pulling out a manila folder. Scattering the contents of the folder all over the desk, she skimmed through the masses and masses of paperwork and photographs and graphs of how the older models of the pizzeria worked.

Paperwork from the old location.

Arielle had been the only engineer that had bothered to really look and study the old models ins and outs. She knew where every tiny bolt and every stray wire was located in each character. She had an odd obsession with the older characters, it was more than some fond childhood memories with each one - especially Foxy.

As an engineer, she was obsessed with each nook and cranny of the older character. Obsessed with their workings, wiring… Every robotic function. Such simplistic designs, she thought, should be respected. While yes, the facial recognition and criminal database technology of the brand new models were quite impressive… She couldn’t help but think that maybe… Such technology is causing the massive flaws in each one of the newer models. And, why wasn’t a proper night mode placed into the newer models? It would erase a lot of problems.

No more constant quitting of night guards…or worse.

The newer models had an odd obsession with seeking out sound, thinking the building was still operational but at the same time, knowing the building was closed. There had been rumors, that possibly, an old night guard had been stuffed into an empty suit - as the models thought it was an endoskeleton without its costume.

Arielle shuddered.

“I hope Jeremy’s okay.” She mused, rubbing her temples. She was worried. He had been her best friend since high school. The guilt was eating her alive if he was hurt by those flawed newer models. But at the same time, she had signed a contract to not speak of the rumors going around… She wasn’t allowed to tell him the truth - he would have to see it for himself. Not like he would believe it if she had told him beforehand anyway… He was more of a believe it when I see it type person.

Arielle focused on a graph of the inner workings of her favorite character. Foxy the pirate. “I could fit them with the newer technology… and maybe create a night mode. There’s plenty of room to work within their programming.” Arielle mused. “I wonder… If I could get them to activate. That would be great for when Hunter comes with me Friday…”

Her phone rang.

Arielle blinked, scrambling to answer the phone and hoping not to wake up her sleeping her brother. She glanced at the clock, wondering who could possibly be calling at this hour.

“Jeremy!” she cried out into the phone. “Are you okay? Do you need me to come out there?”

“You didn’t tell me these fucking things ran around at night… And what’s worse. I think they’re trying to fucking kill me!” he shouted into the phone.

Arielle grimaced at his tone. “Keep your voice down… they’re attracted to sound.”

She could hear Jeremy grinding his teeth over the line. “Arielle… this is a lot more than I thought it was going to be… Why didn’t you tell me all this??” he hissed.

“My contract forbids it…”

Jeremy sighed.

“I’m glad to hear your voice. You’re okay.”

“…thanks for the mask.”

Arielle smiled. “No problem.”

“Arielle…”

“Yes?”

Jeremy paused on the other line. “When does this end?”

“6 AM,” she replied. “They know that’s opening hours. You have ten minutes left.”

“Why are you awake?”

Arielle sighed, looking down at the paperwork scattered around her desk. “Couldn’t sleep… Starting studying up on the older models again. Trying to see if I can fit them with the proper technology along with a night mode… To avoid this.”

“Arielle…”

Arielle blinked. “What?”

“Talk to me… They’re coming.”

Arielle frowned, knowing Jeremy was going to be silent until the animatronics disappeared. “It’s almost over Jeremy,” she whispered. “…I’m right here.” His breathing grew fast and heavier. She could hear how scared he was under the Freddy mask she had given him earlier. “I’m so sorry I did this to you…” she whispered. “I didn’t want to drag you into this mess.”

His heavy breathing stopped.

“Jeremy?”

No response.

“Jeremy!”

“It’s 6 AM. It’s safe,” Jeremy whispered.

Arielle breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness. Oh, Jeremy. I’m so sorry!”

“…I kinda forced you to help me get this job. I do remember you didn’t want to have me work here at first.”

“Shut up,” she replied, running her hand through her hair. “You hungry?”

“A little bit.”

“Let me drop off Hunter at school and let’s meet for breakfast. I can talk to you a bit more about everything.”

She heard Jeremy chuckling on the other side of the line. “It’s a date.”

“IT’S NOT A DATE!”

“Is that Jer Jer?” Hunter’s voice emerged right next to Arielle.

Arielle jumped in her chair, looking down at her brother. “Oh my goodness. You scared me Hunter!” she exclaimed, clutching her chest where her heart would be.

“Tell him I want him to come over and PLAY~”

Jeremy chuckled again. “Tell the kid I’ll come over after he gets home from school.”

“I’ll see you soon Jeremy.”


End file.
